Evasion
by xzmy
Summary: A crack team of 141 Operatives are sent in to deal with a recent threat from the Chechnya rebels. Find out what happens...
1. Evasion  Chapter 1

**_New story as I can't think of anything for the Ghost Recon one. This is a kind of Call of Duty styled FanFic and hopefully it turns out better. _**

**_!CONTAINS SWEARING!_**

Chapter 1 - Boys Will Be Boys

Sam walked swiftly towards the door, his anger growing with every step he took. This was the last straw. Mike already put them in danger several times before, but this time, this time could of got someone killed,

'Wheres Mike?' demanded Sam, his tone cold,

'Saw him in the canteen ten or so minutes ago...why?' asked a new recruit,

'Need to talk to him bout yesterday,' the recruit sensed what Sam was feeling,

'Oh,' he replied and quickly went back to reading a magazine he'd found. Sam walked swiftly towards the canteen. He pushed open the two doors to the canteen, and saw Mike, Alex, Andrew, Frankie and Jack together,

'Crap, boss' here,' muttered Andrew. They stood up and saluted,

'Sir,' they said in perfect harmony. Sweat trickled slowly down Mike's back. He knew this was for him,

'Mike, my office after your meal,

'Yes sir.' Mike said, shifting feet nervously,

'Ho ho ho, someone's pissed off the boss, ha ha!' chuckled Andrew,

'Shut up jackarse, this 'bout what happened yesterday?' Mike asked, trying to seem okay with what just happened,

'Probably...I'm sure Sammy ain't angry about poor ol' Alex almost getting his brains blown out,' taunted Andrew, grinning,

'Oh...that, yeah sorry 'bout that Alex,'

'It's okay, just your being sacrificed next time, alright mate?' Alex never held grudges, no matter how serious they were. Mike shoveled his food down his throat and made his anxious journey to Sam's office. It was famed around the camp for being one of the worst experiences in the world. Sam started thinking of excuses he could use for almost getting Alex caught on their first mission – to examine the perimeter. They all knew that the the Chechnya rebels had some influence near their base. They never had a close shave like this before. Mike adjusted every piece of uniform to make himself look as calm as possible. He opened the door, letting out a breath,

'Sit down, Saunders,' said Sam, pointing to a seat directly opposite his,

'Thank you, sir,' Mike smiled weakly, clearly indicating his nerves,

'Okay, now you're settled, do you mind telling me your side of the story? I've had the lads give their accounts of what happened, now it's your turn,' Jake smiled and fiddled with his computer. He was going to write this down, 'Start when you're ready,'

'Okay. Well, we were doing some routine stealth practices before are main assignment tomorrow which was given to us by...' Mike looked through his notebook in his pocket,' Major Richard Chapel. He said we needed practice on the stealth aspect, so I took the boys out for a bit of training on stealth and we were given no warning of Chechnyan presence on the perimeter, where the drill was going to take place-'

'And you thought nothing of asking Major Chapel if there was Chechnyan presence?' Sam inquired,

'No sir, I thought we would have been given some kind of hint towards enemy presence,'

'Well, there's one lesson learnt, carry on,'

'Thank you sir. We went in order after I ran them through what we were going to do,'

'What did you tell them was going to happen?' Sam interrupted again,

'I told them we would have go into pairs, I believe Alex went with Andrew and Frankie with Jack. I would spot to give an example of how it would work, and Alex volunteered to go first with Andrew. I caught Andrew first, and he came out. Alex continued to the end and thats when I heard the Russian voices. I immediately realized that they were the rebels and ordered for Alex to return to us. Of course, he thought this was some kind of bluff and continued moving forward. The Chechnyan's caught on to what was happening and started talking to each other and moved slowly towards us. I then called for Alex again and he came running. We then ran to back to camp and that was that,' Mike shook his head at the memory,

'Right. That sounds similar to what the others have said, especially Alex, which is a good thing for you, means I'm not gonna completely tear you apart,' Sam chuckled at this 'joke' and continued on, 'However, I am disappointed and surprised that someone of your caliber has made this many mistakes within a week at being here. I know you, Mike. I know you're better than this and you can perform so much better,'

'Thank you sir, I won't-'

'But, I must take into account that you have made four mistakes in a week. While the three before this weren't crucial, this one was. That's why I am suspending you from duty for three days. Use this time to work on anything you like, but if you get involved with the operations going on here, then the time will only increase and I maybe forced to send you home. I know this is your last mistake, Mike, so try not to take this personally,' Mike gulped. He knew that he was helpless about what happened during these three days away from operations,

'If that's what you think is most adequate, sir, then I will take those three days off and see what I can do when I return,' Sam smiled,

'Good. Now, am I right in thinking that the drill wasn't completed?'

'You're right, sir,' Mike nodded in agreement,

'Okay. I want you to instruct Major Chapel on the drill and tell him how it all works, he will be taking Echo for the three days,'

'Will do, sir,'

'That's good...anything else, Mike?'

'No sir, just take my word that this will never happen again. I'm sorry, sir,' Sam put his hands up,

'It's fine with me, no one's been injured or killed. But you should be apologizing to Alex.' Mike nodded and walked out the door. Sam took him by surprised. Normally, he was extremely harsh with everyone, no matter what rank or background they were from. He hadn't relaxed though. Nervousness was still rushing around his body. That was the hard part out the way, now he had to apologize to Alex and tell Major Chapel about the drill and about what had happened. He began walking down the corridor towards the canteen to see if Alex was there,

'Boo!' shouted Alex, laughing as Mike jumped backwards,

'Dick move, Al, dick move,' Mike chuckled,

'Ha, how'd it go then? Your balls still in one piece?'

'Yeah they are...all he did was ask for my account of what happened and asked me questions about it...and I'm really, really sorry about it, mate,'

'Look, I told you it was fine, and it still is. Just if it happens again, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life.' Alex grinned and walked off, patting Mike on the back as he went past him. Mike still didn't feel good about what happened, and now he had to tell Chapel and he would surely give him an ear full. As he walked through the canteen, the quickest way to where he thought Chapel would be, Mike was stared at by most of the new guys, and some of the seniors in the base. He tried to focus on the path infront of him, but it was hard to keep calm and not shout at them. Mike made it through the door without flipping out on anyone, but Elliot, a person that came from the rival city of Swansea, always found a way to tick Mike off,

'Come to get me shot then, Mikey?' Elliot taunted him. Mike tried to ignore him and walk past him, but Elliot blocked his path,

'Move, Elliot,' Mike said, staring at Elliot's chest,

'Oh, Mikey thinks he's all hard now he's had a word with Sammy? You better watch your mouth, little one,' Mike took a deep breath and gave Elliot the middle finger. Elliot's devilish smile turned into a frown. He pushed Mike back, his paws connecting with Mike's shoulders,

'Do something, Mikey,' Elliot adjusted his feet to get a better striking position. Mike calmly walked towards Elliot. He was about a foot away and spat in Elliot's face, and then a flurry of punches were directed at Elliot's face. The big Swansea lad couldn't get a single punch at Mike. He kept swinging and swinging and made direct hits. Soon, a crowd had gathered, the newbies yelling their encouragement to their favourite. The seniors shouting at them to stop, without trying to physically break the fight up. Mike continued to rain down the punches, all connecting with the nose and jaw. Blood starting to fly into every direction. Andrew stormed in and yanked Mike off, forcing him through the door, leaving Elliot lying unconscious,

'Fucking idiot, are you trying to get yourself kicked out?' Andrew grunted, struggling to hold Mike back from Elliot,

'Dickhead started it!' tears started to form in Mike's eyes. The agitation was too much, he just wanted to take his anger on the next person who asked him questions,

'I don't give a shit who started it, Mike, you still made the poor fucker unconscious! Sam ain't gonna be happy, neither is Silver's lot. Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you?' Andrew relaxed his arms as Mike's anger slowly disappeared,

'Just let me go to my room damn it!' Mike demanded,

'Oh no, your comin' with me to explain this...mess, to Sam. I don't care what you say, you're going there and thats final, Mike. You understand me?' Mike gave up struggling and allowed Andrew to walk him to Sam's office. Some new recruits cheered as he walked through the canteen. They didn't see what happened, but they definitely heard it. Mike and Andrew stumbled into Sam's office,

'Oh...Mike...what's happened now? You've got blood on you,' Sam asked, standing up,

'Elliot Fairfield probably has a broken jaw and nose thanks to this guy! Couldn't keep his anger inside him, damned fool,' Sam sighed,

'I thought I suspended you from duties until Thursday? How could you get into this trouble on your way to Major Chapel?' Sam put his hands to his waist, disappointed with Mike,

'I tried to take a shortcut through the canteen, and Elliot was there and we got into a confrontation and it then turned into a fight,'

'Andrew? Your opinion?' Sam said, turning to Andrew,

'Sir, I hear all this commotion from my bunk and I realize there's a fight going on, between him and Elliot,' Andrew said, firing a quick glance at Mike, who returned the look,

'Hmm. Well I can't really say I'm surprised to hear this, look Mike, you can tell Chapel about the drill tomorrow after you get some sleep. We're all a bit grumpy moving bases so soon, but we just need to buckle down and prepare for the S.S.D.D., okay?' Mike nodded while looking at the window, 'Okay, Mike?' Mike looked Sam dead in the eyes,

'Yes...sir,' Mike took a step towards the door and reached for the handle,

'Andrew, can you escort Mike to his room, please?' Sam said, sitting back down and opening up his laptop,

'Of course, sir. Right you pillock, you're coming with me.' Mike sarcasticly laughed and opened the door, allowing Andrew out first. Andrew went out and quickly turned around to see if Mike was out. He was. Mike walked towards his bunk. Suddenly, Andrew grabbed his arm and swung him around,

'Look, Mike. If Elliot causes you trouble again, then just call for us. We'll come in and fuck him up for you...on a serious note, try to refrain from running into him or Silver's lot, okay?'

'Sure.' Mike chuckled. Mike got to his bunk without busting someone else's nose,

'Bye Andrew?' Mike said, trying to convince Andrew to leave him in peace,

'Oh no, mate. I'm hitting the sack too. Today's got me worked up. Expect a wake up call at zero six hundred hours by Chapel. You still gotta brief that old dog. Mike sighed,

'Argh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me.' Andrew chuckled and bid his good night wishes. Mike couldn't sleep. Three days without any kind of military contact. If he was suspended, or if worse came for worse, was sent home, it would destroy him. He had to get off on the right foot tomorrow. He finally got to sleep with ideas clouding his mind.


	2. Evasion  Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Time Flies When You're Having Fun

Mike looked at the ceiling. He hadn't been awoken, like Andrew said he might be. He got an extra two hours sleep. He smiled. Mike wanted to start fresh again, not upset anyone, or knock anyone out, like yesterday. It was a new day. He could start over, but first he had to see Major Chapel about the drill which was now his problem. He put on his boots, and adjusted his uniform so it was perfect for Chapel's standards,

'Have fun, with your three days off,' giggled Frankie,

'Thanks, bro. Which you could join me,' Mike replied with a slight smile,

'Ha, I could join you. I'll just send Alex off to fight Russia on his on, ha ha,' Frankie said mockingly. Mike laughed sarcasticly and waved him away before continuing to Major Chapel's office. A thought dawned on him. What if the Major suspended him for more than three days? Before he could create any logical answer, Frankie called behind him,

'Oh, you have to go the short way to Richard's office, Silver is outside smoking as usual.' Mike thanked him and continued to go the short way. He couldn't be bothered to go the long way anyway. He wanted to get this over with so he could head back to Sam to talk about what he can and can't do in his three days.

Mike finally got to Chapel's office, to see him drawing what looked like plans on his whiteboard , to the left of his desk,

'Sir, I was instructed by Lieutenant McDonald to instruct you on the drill-' he paused, 'failed, to complete yesterday,'

'Ah yes, the whole Alex shenanigan. Hopefully he's forgave you and everyone's friends again...except Fairfield,'

'He had it coming' Mike mumbled, not making eye contact. Chapel shrugged his shoulders, not hearing what Mike said,

'Sam gave me a brief explanation of what happens. A pair goes through a selection of woodland, while another pair, or single operator, tries to find the two. If they make it to the end, then they have become successful stealth...people,' Mike chuckled and shook his head at the knowledge of the Major,

'I see you're fluent in the language, eh?' Mike joked. Richard sighed, his wrinkles relaxing,

'I haven't seen any action for years. Just been clogged up here, commanding the many legions here and waiting for the unfortunate news that one of us has-' he paused, thinking of the men that he had seen put into body-bags, 'I shouldn't go on about that subject. Anyway, I'll tell your boys that I'll be instructing them and it'll be a repeat of yesterday,' Mike smiled,

'Thank you, Major-' Chapel scrunched his face up and waved his hand in the air,

'No no no, just call me Richard. Your squad's too formal for their own good. Right, you can go now. Off you trot. Oh, don't forget to hit the range sometime. Don't want you forgetting how to pull the trigger when you're surrounded by Ivan,' said Richard, now scribbling something down in his notebook,

'Will do Major- Richard. Thanks for allowing me access to the weaponry. Have fun with the lads, I'm sure it'll go smoothly.' Mike said, before saluting and leaving the office. That went better than expected. Mike looked around. None of his squad was here. He shrugged. He decided he would hit the rifle range and try out some new guns.

Jack swiveled his neck round in both directions. He was all alone. He sat down on a chair outside a broken down building. He looked up into the sky. Why couldn't he be like this everyday? Alone, peaceful, tranquil. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. Jack couldn't keep living like this. The army had been cruel to him. Taking his brother from him. The same terrorists that he ran into when Alex almost died. He couldn't see anyone else die. Not now, not ever. Jack snapped up, seeing a figure nearby. He reached in his pocket for his Colt,

'Thought I'd find you here,' said Sam, strolling over to Jack,

'I come here for a reason,' mumbled Jack, taking another drag,

'Yeah well. I know you probably won't believe me or listen to what I have to say, but what happened to your brother, it wasn't your fault,' Sam said, trying to comfort Jack,

'Who's fault was it then, if it's not the guy standing next to him?' Jack asked through clenched teeth,

'Did you know that Ivan was gonna burst through the bushes? Did you know he was gonna plunge the knife straight into his throat?' Sam questioned, losing his temper a little,

'What the fuck do you know anyway? Were you there? No. You were too busy sittin' on your arse in your cosy little office while we were fighting for our country and our own lives. You do fuck all, the only reason people praise you is because you managed to get into Cambridge, make something of yourself and become a rupert. Congratulations!' Jack half yelled. Sam looked at the ground. He had a point. He wasn't there, he was in his office,

'I was communicating with the strike teams in northern Chechnya. Your brother's squad was not under my lead. Do you understand?' he glared at Jack, daring him to answer, 'If you really want to follow up on the incident report, there's a record of it in the library somewhere.' Sam walked away, angry. Everytime something went wrong with the squad or anyone related to the squad, it was him who would get the blame. As he walked he stopped and looked back at Jack. He didn't understand that boy. Multiple times, by others and by Sam, he had been told that his brother's death had nothing to do with him. He couldn't forgive Sam, and he knew it. But this is what made Jack, the soldier he was now. No mercy. He wouldn't spare anyone. Everyone was his enemy.

Jack walked back the other way to the base. He wanted to look at this report. Whoever wrote it, would know a lot more about what happened that day. His pace gradually gained momentum up due to his curiosity. He found a taxi and took that as close as he good to the base. A quick ten minute walk to the base completed his journey. He received greetings, which he returned with a frown. Jack kept walking, keeping his head low. He reached the library. He asked the receptionist about where he might be able to find the record of what happened. She gave him the name of the record, MoD BoI Wilson Matthews. It took him half an hour to find it. He held it infront of him. Jack couldn't quite believe he had it. He walked towards a table and sat down.

**Date: 17th March 2011 – Time: 2:21 AM**

**Location: Russia, Chechnya**

**Commanding Officer: Major Benjamin Halford**

**Incident Report:**

**The mission was to sabotage enemy communications behind the main battle line. Lieutenant Wilson Matthews (squad leader, KIA), Sergeant Jack Matthews, Colonel Toby Bridge, Lance Corporal Gareth Pavalo (KIA) and Private First Class John Whittington (KIA) (Bravo Squad) was the squad in service to carry out the operation. The team managed to make it to the enemy base, but were compromised and forced into Close Quarters Combat. They successfully held of the opening wave of enemies, but faltered when the second wave hit. L. Corporal Gareth Pavalo took a hit to his lungs. He died soon after. PFC John Whittington took four hits before dying. Soon, the Chechnyan rebels surrounded them, and rushed in at once. Sergeant Jack Matthews pretended to be dead, while Lieutenant Wilson Matthews fought of approximately 15 tangos. He was then shot in the chest, back and head. The corroner has estimated that 30+ bullets entered the body. Sergeant Jack Matthews escaped the next day and returned to camp via enemy transport.**

Jack stared at the record for a moment. His grip lessened. He now truly found out what had happened to his brother. He gently put the record down, and stood up. Sam hadn't lied. And now Sam was probably regretting ever signing Jack to the squad. He held his head in his hands. If he fought with his brother, maybe he would be with him, whether it was Heaven or the base. He closed his eyes, picturing all the memories he had had with him. Happy memories. He smiled and shook his head. Jack had already made countless promises, but the one that would last with him forever, was the promise to never forget his brother. Under no circumstances, would he forget what he had achieved. Jack finally got up. He needed some sleep. It was only half past three in the afternoon, but he needed it. Plus, he needed to say sorry to Sam for hundreds of false accusations. But that was tomorrow.


End file.
